Sailing The Seven Seas
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: Lady Isabella-Marie really doesn't know what she's getting herself into when the notorious pirate, Edward Masen abducts her. Will ther be any room for a spoilt young lady aboard his ship?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing...**

_**Lady **_**_Isabella-Marie Swan..._**

**_ Captain Edward Masen..._**

**_ First Mate Jasper Whitlock..._**

**_ Second Mate Emmett McCarty..._**

**_ Quartermaster Felix Volturi..._**

**_ Lady Rosalie Hale..._**

**_ Alice Brandon..._**

**_ Captain Jacob Black..._**

* * *

><p>The seas were calm as the moon shone down on them, rippling against the shore before darting back into the darkness, the inky blackness both intimidating and beautiful. The beach was in the middle of nowhere, completely secludede and hidden from prying eyes. It was fringed by huge palm trees, their leaves waving in the gentle breeze. Where the sand met the sea it was stained brown and riddled with seaweed and pebbles and bits of driftwood, not uncommon sights on a beach. At the back of the beach a sheer cliff dropped down to meet the sand before sloping into a more gentle curve. The stone was still slightly warm from the sun's rays beating down on it all day. Little rockpools were hidden in the cliff's shadow and they swam with shrimps and brightly-coloured starfish that clung to the rock. A sheltered cave was hidden in the far corner of the beach, almost invisible to the naked eye; it would have been had it not been for the moon catching thje rock either side of it. The light turned the stone a colour not dissimilar to that of a freshly minted silver coin. In short the whole scene was beautiful.<p>

The only thing that really stuck out from it's surroundings was the necklace that lay nestled just north of the water, protected only just by the soft sand that cushioned it. The design was rather simple; little golden links with an ordinary clasp. But no, when such a thing is found on a beach it is more than just coincedence. Hanging from one of the links was a jewel twinkling and shimmering in the brilliant moonlight. The different shades of blue that danced along the surface were hypnotising and one could say the necklace was a disappointment to the rare fortune hanging from it.

All of this would have been completely uneventful, and this story would have finished as soon as it started, if it hadn't have been for the figure leaping lightly down the rocks. She looked like an angel, with her white dress billowing out behind her and the raven hair contrasting so greatly with her pale skin and dress. But that wasn't possible as angels didn't exist. No, she was fully human and a very beautiful young lady at that. As she drew closer, her skin could be seen to be almost pearlescent in the light and stretched delicately over her high cheekbones. Full lips, pink and pouty were spread in a beautific smile as she ran nimbly over the sand, her feet kicking up sand. Her eyes hidden from view by the eyelashes that brushed her cheeks as she ran, were almond-shaped, with arched eyebrows. And her hair... words couldn't describe the multitude of colours that danced through her locks. Red, gold, mahogany, ebony. She truly was an angel trapped in the body of a human girl. But all of that was insignificant as she pranced freely towards he sea, laughing and looking every part a human incarnate of the sea: free and beautiful and restless.

She slowed as she approached the water and as the first waves pooled around her ankles, she squeaked at the cold before taking a deep breath and plunging forward, immersing her body. There was ten brief seconds before her head broke the surface once more, her hair plastered to her head and her eyes wide open and sparkling a beautiful chocolate brown. She giggled and fell back again, sending spray flying into the air and catching the moonlight. To the eye, the figures concealed in the trees would have been discernible but they were there alright. All three of them.

She was oblivious to them, too wrapped up in the fun she was having. If only she had, she might have been able to prevent the new life she was already making herself. Finally deciding enough was enough, she emerged from the water, the dress plastered to her frame, not leaving much to the imagination. Of course, she didn't know she had an audience. Padding over the sand she paused when the flashing light of the necklace caught the corner of her eye. She froze and tensed for a second but then curiosity overcame the fear and she bent down to examine it. Fingering the sapphire she admired the way the light caught it and as the minutes passed she lowered herself to the sand, relaxing. The three in the shadows shared a glance and drew their weapons silently.

She lay back in the sand and gazed up at the moon and for the moment there was peace, complete peace. Blissful peace. And then they moved and she flew up from her perch in the sand. Whirling around she scanned the treeline for the invisible foe she was searching for but she could see nothing. She relaxed a fraction and that was her undoing.

A hand shot from behind her to cover her mouth while another grabbed her wrists to stop the oncoming elbow to his face. She only stopped moving when the swordpoint found her face.

"Stop struggling lass, or this face won't be so pretty after I've finished with it," he warned, pressing the point to her cheek for emphasis. His dirty blonde hair reached down to his chin framing his handsome face. Grey eyes glared challengingly into hers as he towered over her 5 foot 3 frame. She glared just as fiercely back, her chin jutted forward in defiance.

"Let her speak, Whitlock," a voice from behind the trio sounded. The hand over her mouth moved away and she snapped for it as it left her mouth. A slap quickly stopped any attempt she'd had at biting his hand off. The blonde growled at her,

"I'm warning you, missy, you can stop that right now!"

She tossed her head disdainfully, and when she spoke it was like the chiming of Christmas bells.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect, sir!" she protested hotly. He laughed.

"Believe me, missy, this is nothing compared to what you're gonna have to get used to."

"What do you mean? Where are you taking me? My father will hear about this!" she shouted.

"Oh, but he really won't." It was the same voice as before, velvet-like and low, and everything about it screamed danger.

"Do you even know who he is?" she sneered, "He'll send out search parties looking out for me!"

"No, and nor do I particularly care," the voice said loftily,"where you're going, he won't dare venture."

"My father is Lord Charles Swan and I am Lady Isabella-Marie and I know for certain he will not stand for this outrage!" she spat furiously.

"A Lady, huh?"

"Hear that Jasper? A Lady we've got ourselves, we're in the presence of authority. We musn't forget to bow."

The blonde fell to his knees and mock bowed. She screamed in humiliation.

"Show youself, dammit! Coward!" The mocking mood was gone instantly replaced by a brittle tension. Jasper scowled.

"Coward, am I?" The voice was soft making it all the more dangerous.

"Yes!" she snarled, her voice quavering only slightly.

"Well we must, ah, rectify that impression, my Lady," he said silkily and she could hear the menace in his voice.

"Turn her around Emmett."

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt her body turn not of it's own accord. There was the sound of his boots on the pebbles before they stopped and then she felt his breath on her face.

"Open your eyes, girl," he ordered. She hesitantly complied, terrifed. And they met with a pair of menacing green ones, narrowed in cruelty and scorn.

"What were you saying again?" he snarled, his teeth showing. She stayed silent. Another slap burned on her cheek.

"Answer me, girl!" he snapped.

"Nothing!" she muttered. He smiled, but it looked more fearsome than reassuring.

"Good to know."

"Where, where are you taking on me?" she stuttered, panicked. He turned again.

"Aboard my ship," he answered shortly.

"Give me the necklace, now." She handed it over wordlessly and he caressed it almost lovingly before tucking it into his breast pocket.

"I am Captain Masen. And you're my hostage to do whatever I want with you."

She started to protest but a look from him made her fall silent.

"I really wouldn't argue with me. People tend to end up dead and floating in the sea when they disagree with me," he stated coldly.

"Bastard!"

The last thing she saw was his face, contorted in fury before blackness consumed her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>What do u think?<strong>

**Dreamshadow102 :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

She was swimming on a tide of blackness. Inky blackness. What had happened? She remembered the beach, diving a, on the waves, then...

Then the pirates. The hulking one, Emmett, the frigid blonde, Jasper. And the Captain Masen in all his vicious glory. Even now, she could hear his dangerously soft voice, smell the sharpness of leather and salt, see the blazing green inferno that was his eyes. He was a murderer, a ruthless killer. Her father had always told her to be wary of those who lived at sea, as one with the sky and sea; he'd said they kidnapped innocent young women and stole from the people; she couldn't agree more.

Feeling herself begin to awaken, Bella steeled her nerves and prepared herself to confront the prowling beast that was Captain Masen...

* * *

><p>Whatever Bella had expected when she woke up, it definitely wasn't this. She felt her face pressed against a hard chest and only the soft rise and fall convinced her it was a human. Looking up, she gazed deep into the cold grey eyes of Captain Masen's First Mate Jasper. Giving a dismissive glance he looked forward again.<p>

"Put me down!" Bella demanded, wriggling. He just tightened his grip.

"Keep still darlin' or I'll drop you," he drawled, not sounding bothered, just annoyed. Twisting her neck over his restraining hold she peered down. Nothing but rippling black water. Recoiling, she decided staying still would benefit her survival much more than taking a swim in the cold depths below her.

"I thought you'd stop," he smirked. She scowled.

"You don't do anything for yourself scowling at me, girl. It only makes you come off as wilful and disobedient and just asking for punishment which the Captain will gladly give you. You need something to curb that saucy tongue of yours."

She huffed and turned away. He hummed in agreement. All she could hear for several more seconds was the soft breathing of Jasper until the sound of voices slowly filtered into her hazy thoughts.

"Welcome to the _Twilight_," Jasper murmured softly, before placing her not so gently on the ground. Ok, dumped her on the ground. She shot to her feet, spluttering with indignation, her face flushed. Bella whirled around, looking for Jasper. He was leant against a wooden beam... no, a mast. Bella followed it up into the sky with her eyes until it ended with a flag flapping gently in the breeze. She was aboard a pirate ship. This really could not be happening. What had she done to deserve this?

She turned back to Jasper who was now surrounded by a group of bare - chested men. Bella gulped and backed away, stumbling over a coil of rope as she was doing so. Arms caught her before she hit the deck. A low chuckle sounded.

"You be wanting to watch yourself, lass," Emmett warned, his golden eyes sparkling. Shrugging him off she started towards Jasper again.

"Why on earth have you brought me here, pirate?" She demanded hotly. Jasper's lazy smirk reappeared.

"Weren't you listening earlier, girl? The Captain said you were his hostage, you do know what that means, do you not? "

Bella's eyes widened.

"And a fair bonnie lass at that," one of his friends laughed. Jasper glared.

"Shut it, Newton, she's the Captain's, not yours! "

The man, Newton, nodded resentfully and fell silent.

"That's right boys, the girl is mine." Bella inhaled sharply. The voice came from not a few feet behind her; she could almost feel his breath on her neck. The men in front of her, save Jasper and Emmett, all bowed their heads in submission and murmured, " Yes, sir."

Jasper's mocking eyes raised over her head and gleamed as they locked with the... man behind her. Footsteps on the deck. She cast her eyes down, not willing to meet his smirking face. A boot appeared in her vision and she tensed. Then a gloved hand gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards.

"Got you," he whispered. His eyes, previously angry, had returned to their normal, watchful state. She tried to shake his hand off but it was useless.

"Let go of me! " she cried indignantly. Then her breath hitched as she realised now might not be the time to rile him. To her relief, the smirk on his lips just widened.

"Good," he murmured softly, " You are learning. "

She immediately painted a fierce scowl on her face. He laughed quietly.

"Wilful, aren't you?"

She stayed silent.

"No matter. I will soon cure you of that. Before I inform your father I have you, I will break that spirit and make you a good, obedient girl. No man wants an outspoken wife. I reckon I'm doing him a favour. "

He stroked her cheek before pushing her away.

"Carlisle!" He snapped. A tall, lean blonde with the slightest five o' clock shadow adorning his jaw, stepped forwards.

"Sir?" He asked, his voice impassive. His eyes flicked to Bella's tensed figure.

"Take her down to the berth; give her room and LOCK the door."

Carlisle inclined his head and beckoned Bella with a nod of his head.

"Follow me, miss, if you would." Deciding she'd rather be with him than anyone else on the wretched ship, Bella walked after him, her head held high and ignoring the leering glances the rest of the few gave her.

Carlisle ' s figure was waiting for her by the ladder and he gave her a shadow of a smile as he gestured for her to go first.

"Mind the ropes at the bottom, miss," he warned. She nodded mutely and put her foot on the first rung. Just as Carlisle said, there was a mess of ropes at the foot of the ladder. She turned to look down the dark corridor. A soft thump next to her indicated Carlisle had joined her. Brushing past her, he walked off into the darkness. Jogging after him, Bella took in the wooden panelling of the walls, and the various belongings hanging from them. Carlisle had stopped outside a door at the very end of the corridor. Looking at him for confirmation she pushed her way inside and blinked in surprise. The room wasn't large but nor was it small. A bed was pushed up against the far wall with a small table on the left side; another, larger desk sat in the corner, along with a rickety chair and on the far wall, several shelves were nailed to the wood.

Turning to Carlisle, she noticed he had gone to the bed and picked up a pair, of breeches and a linen shirt for her to see.

"The Captain asks you wear these, miss, as much for practicality as your own protection," he said, his eyes almost sad.

"Why would I -"

Then the realisation hit her as she looked down at her drenched white shift. Carlisle nodded sympathetically.

"A pirate ship is no place for a beautiful lady like yourself, miss," he said, shaking his head.

"You want to be careful of some of the men on this ship, the Captain has told them you are his, but their are those who will try, nonetheless, to lure you to their beds."

She blushed and took the clothes from him. Looking at her feet she voiced the question she had been meaning to ask.

"Why do you stay here? Pirates are vile, murderous creatures and I fail to understand why you would wish to stay aboard a pirate ship."

To her surprise, he frowned.

"Many of the men here have suffered many hardships, miss, I ask that you do not judge them when you know not the full story, " he finished quietly. Bella had the good grace, to look abashed.

"But why do you stay?" She pressed. Carlisle's face tightened and he looked away from her abruptly.

"That is not something I wish to share with you, miss, if you would excuse me." He edged towards the door, his eyes a million miles away.

"Wait!" Bella cried, "Look I'm sorry, but please... don't leave me." She felt herself become the scared young girl she was. Carlisle must have seen it too, as he stopped and some of the tension left hid face.

"I accept your apology, however I have other duties to attend to, miss, now I really have to go," he said, softer this time.

Bella felt hopelessness overwhelm her.

"Don't leave me, Carlisle. I'm, " she swallowed her pride, "I'm scared. I miss my family, I want to go back to them, back to being respected and everyone doing what I want. My father may not be the most loving man, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him. I love him, how could I not? Please, Carlisle, help me, help me go back to my family."

He was quiet for a long moment. Then he hesitated.

"While I am not ready to tell you why I stay here, miss-"

Bella sighed, "Call me Bella, Carlisle. "

A flash of something crossed his eyes before he started again,

"I am not ready to tell you my story...Bella. But... you deserve to know who you are dealing with. "

She frowned, "What do you mean? You are the most respectable man on this ship, kind, thoughtful, caring and _nothing _like that scoundrel Captain Masen or his-"

"Bella."

"What?" She huffed impatiently, " If you tell me he's got some sort of heart hidden in there, then-"

"Bella, stop. Edward, Captain Masen, is my brother."

Dead silence.

"W - what? " She stuttered.

"Captain Masen is my brother. My younger blood brother. "

"But you're nothing-"

"Nothing like him?" Carlisle asked bitterly, his eyes haunted.

"He wasn't always like that."

"Impossible," she snorted, "He is, and will forever be a bastard-"

"Silence! He may be a bastard but I will not listen to you degrading him, you have no right!" He hissed. Then without another word, he stormed out the door, slamming it shut and locking it before the footfalls grew quieter as he walked away.

And just like that she was back to square one.

* * *

><p>Sinking on to the bed, Bella pulled her shift over head and laid it on the sheets. Gazing at it almost lovingly for a moment, she took a deep breath and pulled the shirt over her head. Ugh! A man's clothes were not made for women. They stank of seaweed and salt. Grabbing the breeches, she put them on and searched for something to wear on her feet. Nothing. Sighing, Bella walked over to the desk, running her fingers over the smooth oak.<p>

Pushing the chair away, she gripped the carved brass handle of the desk drawer and pulled it open. A needle, a bobbin and a section of cloth. Was this his idea of a joke? Slamming them angrily down on the table, she stalked, over to the bed again. It was going to be a long wait...

* * *

><p>Bella didn't remember when she'd fallen asleep; she was still holding onto the stubborn belief that this was all a dream, but the crashing sound of the door banging open roused her. Cracking an eyelid open she watched one of Edward's lackeys place a tray of food on her bedside table.<p>

The person laughed.

"I know you're awake, lass."

She sighed and grinned ruefully before sitting up. Blinking she stared at the tanned boy in front of her. He smiled brilliantly, his white teeth contrasting with his russet skin.

"I'm Jacob. Can I call you Bella? "

Bella nodded reaching for the food he'd set down.

"So what'd you do to get Carlisle so angry? Newton ran into him along the corridor and now he's in the infirmary, knocked out cold."

Bella winced, admitting she might have been a little insensitive.

"He told me Edward was his brother. "

"And?"

"I may have doused his beloved brother in a few colourful words," she muttered. Jacob laughed.

"And now the only decent person on the ship won't talk to me." She sounded childish but she didn't care. She was past caring.

"Oh, and what am I?" Jacob asked.

Bella internally chided herself; she really had to work on not offending people.

"Hey, I was just teasing," Jacob assured. Bella smiled, tired.

"Ok, one of the _two _decent people on the ship."

Jacob grinned. A shout sounded from above.

"And that is my cue to leave," he sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around, Bella."

"Mm," she agreed. With one last cheeky grin, Jacob left. And she was back to solitary confinement. Picking at the bread and cheese, Bella didn't think she'd heard Jacob lock her door again. Padding to the door, she tested the knob. Unlocked. Slowly cracking it open, she glanced down the corridor. Nobody was there. Shutting the door silently behind her, she tiptoed down the hallway, keeping to the shadows.

She was only a few feet away from the ladder when the voices sounded. Panicking, Bella whirled around. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shadow that looked darker than the rest. Moving forward s, she put her hands out in front of her. She didn't hit anything. A side corridor?

Anxious to avoid getting caught, Bella darted out of the light. This hallway was narrower and the wooden panelling was smooth, unbroken by doors. Speeding up, she heard the voices suddenly grow louder.

"Where is she? Who left the door unlocked? Find her, now!"

More voices. Bella started running. And dead end. No! She groaned and sank against it, ready to face the punishment for running off. Except the wall just gave way underneath her. Muffling a shriek, she climbed to her feet and dusted off her breeches. Then she looked around. Not a dead end... Another room. But nothing like hers. Oh no. This one was richly furbished with mahogany panelling and golden braiding running around the ceiling; a large double bed with maroon quilts dominated the room. At the back was a washstand with a small hand mirror resting against the basin and a desk littered with maps and graphs and scrolls. This could only be the Captain's room.

Walking over to the desk, Bella sat down in the chair, fear and curiosity pounding through her. A flash of silver caught her eye, and she stood up again. On the bedside table was a photo frame, shining softly as though it was polished often. Picking it up, Bella looked at the picture behind the glass...and nearly dropped it I her shock. It was Edward. Edward and another woman. A beautiful woman with long hair and delicate cheekbones and full lips. But the expression on the younger Edward was the thing that shocked her the most. His eyes sparkled with joy and excitement and a loving smile was painted on his lips. Eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as he closed his eyes in contentment. But... Bella was lost for words. He looked so... happy.

"Touching isn't it," a voice snarled in her ear. Bella froze.

"How did you get out, little girl?"

She remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

She trembled in fear but stayed silent. A deep breath was heard and then she felt pain shoot through as Edward yanked her hair, pulling her after him, stumbling and nearly sobbing. Fear coursed through her; the man was deranged, he could kill her, he could-

Her train of thought was cut off as she was thrown to the floor. Hiding behind her hair was impossible as her head was dragged up and shown to the whole crew and... The Captain. His face was a mask of pain and anger and hatred.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble now, girl," she heard Jasper say from above her.

"How dare you presume you can wander around my ship, girl!" He yelled. She felt a tear track down her cheek.

"Much less break into my room and look through my belongings! "

Several intakes of breath were heard.

"I could just throw you overboard right now, you know Isabella? Should I?"

There was a deafening silence. Then he stepped closer.

"I am this close," he growled, placing his thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart.

"This close to tossing you to my men so they can have their way with you! This close to then running you through and leaving you to rot in the sea! The only thing stopping me is the fact that I'm going to get a fortune for your safe return! Do you understand?"

She nodded mutely.

"If you ever, EVER, do anything like this again! You know what will happen!"

The next thing that happened had Bella questioning her sanity.

"It wasn't my fault! You need to brighten up and stop mooning over-"

"SILENCE!" he thundered, his face twisted. The crew shrank back.

"You are going to regret that, girl!"

He raised his hand to strike her down. Bella clenched her eyes shut. Nothing hit her. She looked up tentatively. Carlisle stood his hand holding Edward's arm still. The latter's eyes were full of pain.

"Edward, " Carlisle murmured softly, "Stop. It was a child's mistake. Leave her be."

Everyone was quiet as they watched the two brothers stare at each other. Finally Edward shrugged off his arm.

"She can spend the night at the mast," he murmured. Bella felt Jasper haul her to her feet. Then suddenly realising what was going to happen she started sobbing.

"No! Please don't leave me here! "

Jasper ignored her and instead began binding the rope around her so that she was tied to the mast, victim to the weather.

"Everyone else get out of my sight!" Edward snapped. In less than thirty seconds the deck was once again empty. Only Edward, Carlisle and Bella remained. Edward began to walk away.

"Edward, wait! " Carlisle sounded so heartbroken. Edward paused.

"I have moved on brother. You should too." Then he disappeared below deck. Carlisle was left looking lost and forlorn.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, "You saved me."

Carlisle turned his gaze on her and it turned cold.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Edward. And if you ever hurt him like that again..."

He trailed off. Then he left also. Bella was left alone, her thoughts in disarray, her heat pounding. But alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope that was ok, please Review, Fave and Follow. It makes my day. Xxxx<strong>

**Dreamshadow102 :)**


End file.
